boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future Updates/@comment-31336120-20170218162253
EN : (I hope I will use enough a correct english.) It should be really interesting to add together these updates : - an aircraft carrier with airships, helicopters, fighter planes, bomber planes, paratroopers, anti-aircraft defenses - another row of 4 more landing crafts (to add the aircraft carrier behind the gunboat at dock) - a training camp for troops The aircraft carrier will bring a new dimension to the game. It could be placed during attacks next to the gunboat, which could use green or blue flares to guide air troops, those units would be forced to follow approximately ground troops. About defenses, it would be wise to add DCA machine guns and cannons which could new (or simply improvement of machine guns), and mined airships. Old defenses as sniper towers, shock blasters, lazor beams, doom cannons, grapplers should be able to attack airtroops. Troops discovery order would be : airships, helicopters, fighter planes, bomber planes, paratroopers. The gunboat would use a different flare for them. A third row of 4 landing crafts would allow us to place the aircraft carrier at dock behind the gunboat and to keep a strategic importance to ground troops. The trainning campwould be a zone where we could recruit and make wait ground or air troops (except planes). These troops would be able to resupply directly landing crafts if needed, but also be ready to defend there base against 12 landing crafts plus an aircraft carrier. Planes could be constructed but not able to take off and defend. Riflemen, heavies, zookas and tanks could attack air troops. All this together could promote a new horizon to the game while maintaining a certain balancing and considering certain remarks from developers. ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### FR : Il pourraît être très intéressant d'avoir ensemble les améliorations suivantes : - un porte-avions avec dirigeables, hélicoptères, avions (chasseurs et bombardiers), parachutistes, défenses anti-aériennes - une rangée de 4 barges suplémentaires (pour mettre le porte-avions à quai derrière la canonnière) - un camp d'entraînement de troupes Le porte-avions apporterait une nouvelle dimension au jeu. Il pourrait être placé près de la canonnière lors des attaques, cette dernière étant équipée de fumigènes verts ou bleus pour guider les troupes aériennes, les unités seraient donc forcées de suivre les troupes au sol approximativement. Côté défenses, il serait judicieux d'ajouter des mitraillseuses et canons DCA qui pourraient être nouveaux (ou simplement l'amélioration des mitrailleuses), ainsi que des dirigeables minés. Les anciennes défenses telles que les tours de snipers, électrocanons, rayons lasers, canons de la mort, grapporteurs devraient pouvoir être capables d'attaquer les troupes aériennes. L'ordre de découverte des troupes serait : dirigeables, hélicoptères, chasseurs, bombardiers, parachutistes. La canonnière utiliserait une fusée éclairante differente pour ceux-ci. Une troisième rangée de 4 barges de débarquement permettrait de placer le porte-avions à quai derrière la canonnière et de garder une importance stratégique pour les troupes terrestres. Le camp d'entraînement serait une zone où l'on pourrait recruter et faire attendre des troupes terrestres ou aériennes (excepté les avions). Ces troupes seraient capables d'approvisionner directement les barges en cas de besoin, mais aussi seraient présentes pour défendre la base face à 12 barges plus un porte-avions. Les avions pourraient y être construits mais ne pourraient pas décoller et défendre. Les fusiliers, gros bras, zookas et tanks pourraient attaquer les troupes aériennes. Tout ceci ensemble pourrait favoriser un nouvel horizon au jeu tout en gardant un certain équilibrage et en tenant compte de certaines remarques des développeurs.